


What Teddy Needs

by girly_fanatic



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Domme/sub, F/M, sub!Teddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girly_fanatic/pseuds/girly_fanatic
Summary: Teddy loves Tawney - more than anything. He doesn't want to lose her, but she's not exactly what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets may be added here and there, in no particular order, as inspiration strikes.

At the first "date-night" with Tawney his temper gets away from him, because he's so afraid he's lost her already, and he sees the fear in her eyes -- she's actually frightened of him. Afterwards, he drives to his Mistress' house, knuckles white, teeth on edge the whole way. He's so filled with anger until he presses the doorbell, and each second he waits for her to answer, the anger drains away, leaving him with a bone-deep, icy sadness. When she finally opens the door he drops to his knees at her feet, hands at her waist, tears streaming down his cheeks. Between sobs he manages to choke out "I. ..s-s-sc-scared her"

When he falls to his knees she instinctively starts combing her fingers through his hair as he sobs into her skirt. When he finally manages to say that he'd frightened Tawney, her hands stilled. Kneeling down to face him she gently takes his chin in her fingers, raising his tear-stained face to hers "Teddy, what did you do?" she asks quietly, but firmly.

Teddy sniffles a couple of times before he whispers, "I.. . I yelled at her. S-s-she wasn't *sniffle* listening, and I-I-I couldn't. . .she wouldn't. I yelled at her, and she was scared of m-me."

He drops his face, unable to hold her eyes any longer, knowing the disappointment he'd find there. She grabs his wrists, pulling him up to standing and into the house. As she closes the door behind him she squeezes his wrist so he'll look at her, "go to the chair, Teddy. I'll be in in a moment for your punishment."

At the squeeze of his wrist Teddy goes completely still, even his sobs stopping. When she finishes speaking he nods almost imperceptibly and silently walks to the sitting room. Knowing what is coming he starts to undress, carefully folding each item of clothing as he removes it and stacking them neatly next to Mistress’ chair. She walks in as he sets his khakis with the rest and sits, waiting for him to finish. He slides his boxers off and nearly drops them on the stack of the rest of his clothes but he catches her raising an eyebrow and sheepishly folds them before placing them gently and laying himself over her waiting lap.

He’s silent for the first couple of swats, just grasps at her leg and buries his face in her skirt. After the third or fourth he softly whines and his back arches gracefully, pressing his slightly reddened bottom up into the next blow, with eyes squeezed shut he moans quietly as it lands. His whines grow more desperate and his hips begin bucking in and out of each lick. The spanking travels from his round cheeks down to backs of his firm thighs, causing his legs to twitch and widen with each swat. As his legs spread further her hands travel higher on his legs until, with one last quick smack across his ass he loudly whines - nearly squeals - as he suddenly cums in her lap, and immediately goes still.

She feels the wetness seep through her skirt as he feel him tense up beneath her hands, which are now gently rubbing across the angry red skin of his tender ass and thighs. 

“Teddy, that was not what this punishment was for,”

He nods against her leg, not trusting himself to speak.

“Clean that up, please.”

He slowly slides off of her lap onto his knees, eyes locked on the puddle of his cum now soaking into the fabric of her skirt. Before the cotton can absorb anymore of his mess, he presses his tongue to it, scooping up his cum. She watches as he works, the damp spot on her skirt growing from the efforts of his tongue and he seeks out every last drop.

When he’s done, he rests his head on her leg, breathing deeply. She pulls him up into the chair with her and smiles as he curls in against her, his head resting gently on her breast as she pets his hair and murmurs to him over and over what a good boy he is.

He doesn’t even realize he’s started to suck his thumb as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy loves Tawney - more than anything. He doesn't want to lose her, but she's not exactly what he needs.

It nearly killed Teddy to take Tawney’s clothes over to Beth’s. Even though it was just a few things , it somehow seemed to solidify the cold ball of dread that had been gathering in the pit of his stomach -- a constant reminder that he was losing her. The soft colors of the delicate fabrics blurred together as Mitch took the basket from his hands. He willed the tears back until he made it to the truck and roughly wiped them away while he pulled out his phone.

>> Is it laundry day, ma’am?  
Of course, dear <<  
>> May I . . .  
Yes. See you soon. <<

He doesn’t even really remember the drive, just suddenly realizes he’s standing on the porch and ringing the bell. She greets him with a warm smile and takes him by the hand into the sitting room. She takes a seat in her favorite chair and motions to the hamper on the stool next to her.

The sadness in Teddy’s eyes lifts ever so slightly as he eagerly drops to the floor, sitting cross-legged next to her chair. He grabs for the clean laundry and breathes in deeply as the warmth of the fabrics seeps into him. He carefully removes the first item - a silky camisole - and meticulously folds it exactly as she had shown him. He repeats the process with every item in the basket. Two more camisoles, a few pairs of delicate underwear, three hand towels, a pair of jeans, and some t-shirts. Each folded with the same care and placed in separate piles according to type. Being sure everything is folded to his Mistress’ exacting standards, just these few items take him nearly a half an hour to complete. While he folds, she sits quietly in her chair, watching his precise movements, the intense concentration on his face while making sure that each edge was straight, each sleeve lined up, every wrinkle smoothed out. 

When he sets the last item from the basket on its pile, he straightens up, arching his back and stretching his arms high and leans back against the side of her chair. He looks up at her with such a youthful innocence, almost as if to ask, “did I do alright?” She smiles down at him and gently runs her fingers through his wavy hair, the tips of her fingers massaging his scalp as she goes.

“You did so good, sweet Teddy. They’re all perfect.”

His eyes flutter closed and he nearly hums in pleasure as he smiles for the first time today.


End file.
